onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Eyecatchers
An eyecatcher is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a Japanese TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows. In One Piece, there are two eyecatchers in every episode, and each one shows one of the Straw Hat Pirates accompanied by a short excerpt of their respective themes. First Set Of Eyecatchers From Episode 1 to Episode 206 each eyecatcher showed an image of one of the Straw Hat Pirates on a wanted poster. Wee see the wanted poster flying in the wind, then stoping, allowing a clear view of the image. There is a different tune for each Straw Hat Pirate. First Appearance Of Each Eyecatcher Image in First Set Of Eyecatchers Second Set Of Eyecatchers From Episode 207 to Episode 516 a new set of eyecatchers aired. They still feature one of the Straw Hat Pirates with the same set of tunes for each one, but with a different animation. In each of them we see a Straw Hat doing something he or she usually does through a telescope, which then pans to some items unique to the character. The items are often related to their role in the crew. Activity, special items for each crewmember and first appearance of each eyecatcher The End Of The Second Set Of Eyecatchers Third Set Of Eyecatchers From Episode 517 onwards the eyecatchers have changed drastically. So far only one eyecatcher has been presented, showing Luffy's straw hat on a table with some coins. On the wall next to it we see a map and the shadows of all the Straw Hat Pirates passing by in this order: Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Brook, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Robin and then we see Luffy passing while picking up his straw hat. The eyecatcher than switches to an image of the Straw Hat Pirates on a shore next to the Thousand Sunny. The eyecatcher has its own unique music. This set is greatly different from the first two sets, which were fairly similar in presentation. Another difference is that unlike the first two sets, this set is showing the Straw Hats post time skip. First Appearance Of Each Eyecatcher Trivia *In the first episode of the series, the two eyecatchers were Luffy's. However, the first eyecatcher had Zoro's background music, and not Luffy's. *Only Franky and Brook didn't appear in the first set of eyecatchers, as they only joined the crew after Episode 206. *The characters of One Piece get a personal eyecatcher only after they join the Straw Hat Pirates. For example, Brook, despite fighting alongside the Straw Hats for the entirety of the Thriller Bark Arc, has no eyecatcher until his official recruitment. Sanji is the exception, having an eyecatcher just two episodes after his initial appearance, long before joining the crew. *The images of the Straw Hats in the wanted posters from the first set of eyecatchers are different from the images on their actual wanted posters. *While Vivi was travelling with the Straw Hat crew, she had an eyecatcher of her own, where Vivi and Carue are shown on a wanted poster with their own unique theme music playing. *In Zoro's second eyecatcher, when his three swords were shown, his sword Yubashiri was one of them. Later on, when Yubashiri was destroyed and he got his next sword Shusui, the swords were changed in the eyecatcher to fit the story. *Episodes 207 to 241 showed only Luffy's new eyecatcher, but during some of them the theme of a Straw Hat other than Luffy's was playing. Site Navigation de:Liste der Eyecatcher Category:Anime Category:Eyecatchers